Harry Potter and A Twist in Fate
by neonninja99
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione kissed the night they danced in the tent during their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. There is a whole bunch of what ifs as the two best friends lives get flipped upside down when they get to go back and relive their lives before fifth year and meet another Potter; you'll have to see in this 'Twist of Fate'. H/Hr RL/NT NL/LL DM/OC. Bad Wealeys and Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Dance with me?" Harry asked with a goofy grin on his face. He was trying to get Hermione to smile, which she hadn't done since their 'best-mate' ditched them on their hunt of Voldemort's horcruxes.

Hermione looked up from Ron's radio which she had been listening to for familiar names; she shook her head and looked back down at the radio. Harry reached down and grabbed a hold on both of her hands and pulled Hermione into a standing potion; he knelt down and changed the radio station after a few tries he found one that played music.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her small body as they moved to the gentle beat of the song. Harry couldn't handle Hermione sad, she was his lifeline in not only the hunt for horcruxes but his life in general, he couldn't live without his 'Mione and Harry knew it.

Soon their slow dancing changed into a faster tempo as Harry twirled Hermione around until she started to enjoy herself. A smile was firmly on Hermione and Harry's faces when the song was over and they sat down on the single stair a little out of breath.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said with her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"No problem 'Mione, I couldn't handle watching you sad anymore," Harry said leaning his head on top of hers.

"Why did he have to leave?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"I don't know Hermione the locket had something to do with it," Harry said knowing exactly what his best friend was talking about, he his head of Hermione's.

"Yeah it had something to do with it, but Harry," Hermione said looking at him, "There must have been a reason for his anger to begin with."

"Well Hermione he thought that we...um... we, um," Harry said not knowing what to say.

"Well do you?" Hermione asked straightening her back.

"'Mione...," Harry sighed looking down at his hands.

Hermione reached up and gently lifted Harry's chin so he was looking at him, she slowly leaned in closing her beautiful chocolate eyes as she placed her lips to the boy-who-lived's. A bright light surrounded the two, and once it cleared they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Back in Time**

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard echoing of the white walls, white floor, and white ceiling of the room; Harry and Hermione pulled apart at the noise and quickly reached for their wands.

"Your wands aren't here," A male voice was heard followed by him saying "Ow."

"Sorry about that you two," A female voice said as two people faded into view, "You are in no danger here."

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked standing up with Hermione, his left hand in her right.

"Hello Harry," James said with the same crocked grin Harry usually wears.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"A realm where time doesn't exist," Lily said, "You two are here because you have a choice."

"This choice isn't something to take lightly," James continued.

"How do we know it's really you," Harry said subconsciously pulling Hermione behind him protectively.

"Ask us any question you wish Son," James said.

"What are your animagus forms?" Harry asked.

"A deer, and I went by the name Prongs with Padfoot, Moony, and that traitor Wormtail," James said clenching his fists angrily when he said Wormtail.

"Not many knew this but I was a snowy owl, a lot like your Hedwig Harry," Lily said.

"What is Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked.

"Sirus's family home, number twelve Grimmauld Place," Lily answered.

"Who took my Godfather in when he ran away?" Harry asked.

"My parents did," James said.

"And he like to be called you Dogfather," Lily said with a smile.

"Okay," Harry and Hermione said together letting their guard down slightly.

"Take a seat," Lily said and with a wave of her hand four chairs, which looked like the ones from Gryffindor common room, appeared, "Do you know what happened when you two kissed?"

"No," The two teens said as all four of them sat down.

"You started the process of being soul bound," James said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means we're married," Hermione whispered.

"What?!" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Hermione is right, among other things being soul bonded means you're married," Lily said

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Hermione apologized and tried to release Harry's hand but his grip only tightened.

"I'm not," He said quietly.

"What," Hermione whispered in shock.

"Hermione," Harry said turning slightly in his chair to face his new wife better, "I have had feelings for you since you were petrified in second year, but I didn't know what they meant until I saw you smiling today when we danced, Hermione Jean Granger I am in love with you."

Lily and James just sat back in their chairs as they watched the interaction between their son and new daughter-in-law.

"Potter," Hermione said.

"Pardon?" Harry asked not quite hearing what she had said.

"We are married, and if you'd let me, I'd like to take your name," Hermione said.

"Of course," Harry said with a smile bigger and goofier than ever before.

"Okay you two we don't have much time," James said.

"The choice you have to make is that the Powers-that-be have chosen to send you back in time, to relive your fifth year, and save innocent lives," Lily said.

"Fifth year? We won't be able to save...," Hermione said.

"Cedric," Harry said sadly.

"We're sorry Harry," Lily said.

"We tried but they wouldn't let you go back farther in time and still keep the memories you have," James said, "The Powers that be have offered you a few things."

A list appeared in front of Hermione and she took it, reading over the list.

A few of them are:  
Occlumency  
Legilimency  
Silent apparition  
Metamorphous  
Animagus  
Soul bond powers such as mind link and empathy between the couple.

Hermione showed Harry the list.

"Harry your scar," James said.

"It was a horcrux," Lily finished.

"A horcrux!?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean was?" Hermione asked.

"Where you two bounded all your love pushed Voldemort's soul piece out of Harry," James said.

"We must continue there isn't much time, there are some people you can't trust," Lily said, "And they may come as a shock to you."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore and the Weasleys," James said.

"Well not all the Weasleys, just the mother and the two youngest," Lily corrected her husband.

"Molly, Ron, and Ginny?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

James and Lily nodded.

"No," Harry said angrily standing up, "Ron is my best mate."

"Harry I'm sorry but it's true, Dumbledore has been paying them to get close to you to use you for his plan for the 'greater good'," Lily said trying to calm her son.

"Harry think about it," Hermione said.

"No... You believe this?" Harry yelled letting go of Hermione's hand.

"All Ron has ever done is slow you down, he stopped you from ever making any friends outside our little group, he has done practically nothing to help in our little 'adventures' since the chess match in first year. Think about it Harry, what he did to you and I in fourth year or when he left us in the tent," Hermione said pointing out some of the things Ron has done.

"Harry, they have used multiple potions and magical restrictions on you and Hermione throughout the years including love potions keyed to the youngest Weasleys and loyalty potions keyed to the old fool himself," James said.

"But since you two are soul mate the love potions didn't take their full effect on you," Lily said, "But they still will have an effect."

Harry was still pacing angrily so Hermione stood up and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Once finished Hermione lead Harry back to his chair, gently pushing him to sit, and she sat on his lap. Hermione placed her head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Now that everyone is seated again, Harry, Hermione we will return you before you even went to Grimmauld place," James said.

"Before the department of mysteries," Harry said.

"Yes, Hermione will be with her parents and Harry will still be at the Dursleys," Lily said, "You were never ever supposed to go to my sister and her dreadful magic hating husband, there was a very long list of people for you to go to and Petunia was never on it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"In our will it was stated who you would go to but Dumbledore sealed it so you wouldn't come into your inheritance and he could steal from it and control you with it," James hissed, "He pays the Weasleys monthly sums from your vaults."

"Vaults?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm going to leave that to Gringotts to explain because we are out of time," Lily said standing up, "So if you stay you will continue on your hunt with no memory of this meeting, or you can go back in time with all the knowledge you have gathered here, the gifts the Powers-that-be have given you and everything you learned since the end of your fifth year."

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking for clarification. Hermione nodded.

"We'll do it," They both said.

"Okay," Lily said, "In Gringotts look for our portrait. Also you can trust Minerva, tell her to check for holes in her memory."

"Goodbye son," James said as Harry and Hermione came up and hugged Harry's parents.

"Take care of my son," Lily said hugging Hermione, she whispered, "and look for Violet," Into Hermione's ear.

"I will," Hermione smiled as they disappeared once more in a ball of light.

Harry woke up in what once was a whale of a boy Dudley Dursley's second bedroom, he couldn't open his eyes or move anything but left pointer finger.

 _'Harry?'_ He heard Hermione's voice in his head.

 _'Hermione, I can't move,'_ He thought.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Hermione asked.

 _'Oh, crap,'_ Harry thought.

 _'What Harry what is going on?'_ Harry felt Hermione's worry, Harry remembered why he couldn't move and the memory played itself for Hermione to see, _'Harry?! Are you okay? I don't feel any pain from you. Wait on the list of abilities we have silent apparition! Wait there Harry I'm coming to get you!'_

 _'Hermione no, I'm fine I don't want you to see me like this,'_ Harry thought.

A second later he felt Hermione's presence in the room, "Hold on Harry," He heard her whisper in his ear.

 _'Where are you taking me?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Home, well my home... my parents are on a business trip for the rest of the summer and we can figure out someone we trust to help you,'_ Hermione thought as she apparated herself and Harry to her bedroom, she made sure Harry was comfortable on her bed, _'Can you think of anyone who can help?'_

 _'Professor McGonagall, remember my mum said we can trust her we just have to...,'_ Harry though getting cut off by Hermione.

 _'Get her to check for holes in her memory! Brilliant but how are we going to contact her?'_ Hermione thought as she started to pace up and down her bedroom floor.

 _'Dobby!'_ Harry thought excitedly.

"Dobby?!" Hermione called for the little elf, Dobby appeared a moment later.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter's Grangy?" Dobby asked.

"Can you get Professor McGonagall, we need help Harry is hurt," Hermione said.

"I can get Professor Kitty and Dobby know a elf with heal magic," Dobby smiled when he popped away.

Hermione leaned over to check Harry when Professor McGonagall, Dobby and Winky appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked then she noticed Harry, "Miss Granger, what happened?"

Winky and Dobby went to work on Healing Harry.

"His relatives Professor, we need your help and we need you not to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"And why not?" McGonagall asked.

"Check for holes in your memory professor," Hermione said.

McGonagall thought for a second.

"Dumbledore put them there, you were probably onto his 'Greater Good' plan to control Harry so he erased your memory," Hermione explained.

Harry groaned.

"Harry," Hermione cried out quickly getting back to her husband's side, she knelt down beside the bed.

"I'm okay," Harry groaned as he sat up clutching his stomach, he carefully sat so his legs were off the bed and his feet rested on the floor in front of Hermione.

"Winky did the best she could Harry Potter's injuries need are old and not heal good," Winky said.

"Thank you Winky," Hermione said with her hands on his knees as she looked him over.

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry said.

"Your fine! Your stupid relatives almost killed you Harry, why didn't you tell me this was happening?!" Hermione shouted angrily, she got up and stood in front of Harry with her arms cross over her chest. Magic radiated off her in pulsing waves.

"Hermione breath, I'm okay," Harry said grabbing a hold of one of her arms and gently pulling her on his lap; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He loosened his grip enough for Hermione to shift into a comfortable position, she had her head once more in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Your relatives did this to you?" McGonagall asked, her anger was clear in her think Scottish accent and in the redness of her face.

Harry nodded.

"I told Albus those were the worst kind of muggles when he placed you there," McGonagall said, "I'm sorry Harry I should have done something to stop him, or picked you up after Albus left or..."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault it was Dumbledore's he froze my parents will," Harry said.

 _'That reminds me we have to go to Gringotts today to sort that out,'_ Harry thought.

"It's not okay, Harry, Albus had no right to do that to you," McGonagall said.

"And he will get what is coming to him," Hermione hissed.

"We need to know we can trust you Professor, we need to know who we can trust," Harry said.

"You can trust me," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor, would you like to join us," Harry said.

"We have to take a trip to Gringotts to see what else Dumbledore has done," Hermione finished.

"I would love to," McGonagall said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Gringotts**

McGonagall apparated Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley and the three of them made their way down to the goblin run, wizarding bank. McGonagall lead the couple into the bank as they walked behind her hand-in-hand.

"Excuse me," McGonagall said clearing her throat to gain one of the working goblins' attention, "I would like to discuss with someone on the matters of Harry James Potter."

"Follow me," The goblin croaked as he lead them down a large hall to even an even larger set of double doors, he knocked on the door and it open, "Director Ragnok will see you now."

"Before you go sir, can I ask you your name?" Harry asked.

"Griphook," The goblin said.

"Oh, I remember, you were the goblin who took me down to my vault on my eleventh birthday," Harry said.

"Really you remember that? No wizard has cared enough to ask our names let alone remember them," Griphook said, "The prophecy must be true, you are one of a kind. Go in the director is waiting."

McGonagall pushed the open giant gold door wide enough for the three of them to walk through.

"Take a seat," They heard a goblin say, the room was big with two armoured goblins guarding the door and the director sitting on a chair at a large wooden desk at one end. With a snap of the director's fingers three chairs appeared in front of his desk.

Harry was the first to sit, he sat in the middle chair with Hermione to his left and McGonagall to his right.

"Good morning director," Harry said, "We're sorry to bother you but we have some concerns."

"Regarding Harry's parents will and Albus Dumbledore," Hermione finished the sentence.

"It is about time you have come to see me Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

"Lord Potter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when you were eleven you were meant to come in to accept your lordship titles since you are the last remaining heir of a few different houses," Ragnok said, "But as of this morning at 10:34..."

 _'When we came back!'_ Both Harry and Hermione thought at the same time.

"... You were soul bound to Lady Potter here, making you both emancipated."

"Soul bound but how is that possible, the last bond was the founders," McGonagall said.

"You are correct, soul bonds are extremely rare, and we have a lot to talk about," Ragnok said, "So let's get started," Ragnok snapped his fingers, a black box and a stack of folders appeared, "Muggle folders are so much easier to use for organization."

"What's the black box for?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ragnok motioned for Hermione to open the box, inside it was multiple rings with house crests on them.

"Those are yours and Harry's head of house family rings," Ragnok explained.

"Wow, there are so many of them," Hermione said.

"Yes because not all of them are from Lord Potter's heritage," Ragnok said.

"Director, sir, please call me Harry and Hermione by her name, from what Hermione has read about goblins you have worked your whole life for your title, we only gain ours this morning," Harry said.

"The rumours are true," Ragnok said.

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Griphook, the goblin that brought us here said something about a prophecy then too," Hermione said.

"The ones to unite all magical creatures in harmony will be the ones bound together by love; they will grow up not it, but once they do it will change the worlds. Manipulated by those they trust the couple will break free from the manipulations to bring the world together," Ragnok said.

Harry groaned, "Great another prophecy."

"It is the only prophecy regarding you Harry, the one created by Dumbledore and that fake that teaches at the school is not real, but on Albus Dumbledore created himself to further his plans for a 'Greater Good'," Ragnok said.

"You mean I don't have to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore created that fake prophecy in order for you to die, and for him to kill Voldemort himself, taking all the glory and all of your money," Ragnok explained.

"What do you mean, how can he access my money?" Harry asked.

"He illegally made himself you magical guardian, he also took control of your vaults and properties," Ragnok said, he passed a folder to Harry and one to Hermione, "The one Harry has is a list of all the times Dumbledore took money from you and which vault it came from, and Hermione's all the items."

"Before we go through these, Director, can you explain which ring comes from which house?" Harry asked looking over the family rings in the black box.

"Of course Harry," Ragnok said, "On the left side we have Harry's rings and the right Hermione's. Top left corner there is the Potter ring, below that Black, beside the Potter ring is the Slytherin ring. Below the Slytherin ring is the Gryffindor then the Emrys ring."

"Wait Slytherin," Harry said.

"Emrys?" Hermione asked.

"Yes when Harry defeated Voldemort when he was a baby he rightfully took the Slytherin Lordship through right of conquest. For the Emrys family ring, it seems Harry is a direct descendent of Merlin and Hermione Arthur," Ragnok said pointing his long goblin finger at the Pendragon ring, "Hermione it also seems you are a descendent of Ravenclaw. Each family ring has a matching one for the head of houses spouse, making there be fourteen rings in total. Now that is a lot of rings to wear so you can make them merge into one if you so wish."

"Is it possible to separate them?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

Harry was just staring at the box of rings.

 _'Harry?'_

 _'It's too much,'_ Harry thought, _'I no longer have to kill Voldemort but I have to reunite the magical world, our friends are not our friends and take on seven lordships. It's just too much 'Mione.'_

 _'Hey, you are not alone in this. I will not leave you Harry, I love you,'_ Hermione thought leaning over to place a kiss on Harry's lips.

"And to answer your question Hermione yes there is, once merged all you have to do is think of the one or ones you want to separate and they will. The rings will also only be visible to those you want them to, they detect potions in your food and drink, and they deflect some simple spells," Ragnok explained, "This set of rings here," He pointed to a set of matching wedding and engagement rings in the bottom right corner of the box, "Were your parents wedding rings Harry."

Harry reached for the wedding rings and too Hermione's left hand, "Would you do me the honour of wearing theses wedding rings?"

Hermione nodded tearing up as Harry slipped the rings onto her left hand ring finger. The engagement was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the center of two emeralds; it had an inscription that said 'Forever...'. Hermione's wedding band was a white gold band with an inscription that said 'For Always...". Like Hermione's wedding band Harry's was just a simple white gold band but his said, 'For Eternity'

 _'Forever,'_ Harry thought.

 _'For Always,'_ Hermione thought.

 _'For Eternity,'_ They thought together.

"Okay now for the house rings," Hermione said with a sniffle as she grabbed her set of ring one at a time and slipped them on her right hand ring finger. As she put one on it merged with the ring already on her finger, until all seven rings were one. The same thing happened when Harry put on his rings.

The rings were a mix of all the house crests with a dragon, a lion, a snake, a raven, and a few other animals that are too small to see.

"Amazing," Hermione said looking at her rings.

"Director, sir, is there a way to make sure Dumbledore stays out of my accounts?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is, I can even make sure all the money he has stolen from you is returned," Ragnok said.

"Wait the Weasleys have some of that money," Hermione said.

"Is it possible for me to create a vault for Arthur Weasley and one for Fred and George Weasley?" Harry asked, "They are still good people and I don't want them to suffer for what Molly and the youngest two have done."

"Yes there is, there is an initial 100 galleon start up fee for each vault though," Ragnok said.

"Not a problem," Harry said.

"Okay, how much would you like to have placed in each vault?" Ragnok asked writing all the information down.

"Is there a way to make it refill, like once a year?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it'll be like your trust vault, that refills to 50,000 galleons on your birthday each year," Ragnok said.

"Okay, I'd like them to refill to 75,000 galleons on their birthdays," Harry said.

"Harry are you sure that's a good idea, that is a lot of galleons?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure," Harry said.

"You have no fear," Ragnok said, "With all of your inheritance; you are the riches witch and wizard alive."

 _'Harry, I wonder, it is alright to you, we create a fund for muggleborn, and orphaned witches and wizards because it was difficult for my parents to pay for Hogwarts let alone all my stuff; and some say my parents are well off when it comes to money,'_ Hermione thought.

 _'Good idea, you can introduce it since it is your idea,'_ Harry thought.

"Also is it possible to set up a fund for muggleborn, and orphaned witches and wizards; to help pay for Hogwarts and their supplies?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not," Ragnok said.

"The funds can come from the founders vault so it's like they are helping students learn again," Harry suggested.

"Yeah we can call it The Founders Foundation," Hermione said excitedly, "And we can have fundraisers."

"Yeah, at Hogwarts or at one of our properties," Harry said also getting excited.

"This, again, is very much possible, but you will need a goblin to look over the accounts to make sure each student is getting the correct amount of money and someone to make sure they get all their supplies," Ragnok said.

"We'll pay whatever the goblin costs," Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall will you help us out, and help some of the students get supplies?" Hermione asked, "We'll get more help but for now will you help?"

"We'll pay you for your time," Harry added.

"No need to pay me, besides I already go with the muggleborns to get their supplies," McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor," The teens said at the same time.

"There is two other things we must go over before you can leave, one of which is your Pendragon title," Ragnok said, "It is a royal title making you the next King and Queen of Camelot."

"Camelot? I thought it no longer existed," Hermione said.

"Camelot will rise again, but only if you take the throne," Ragnok said.

"We'll do it," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"And for the last matter, Harry, would you like to set a date for the reading of your parents will, now that you are head of your house you can unfreeze it," Ragnok said.

"Yes please," Harry said.

"I will owl you when a date is settled, for now I must get back to my work. Thank you for visiting professor, your highnesses," Ragnok said standing up and bowing to his three visitors and they bowed back, Ragnok handed Harry and Hermione each a silk bag, "A present from us, a bottomless wizarding money bag."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

After they left Ragnok McGonagall left the newly-weds to have a day alone together, Harry and Hermione took a trip down to their vaults and put a lot of galleons into their bag. After leaving the couple went back out into the Alley.

"Where to, Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked down Diagon Alley hand-in-hand.

"New robes maybe... maybe we can get ones with the potter house crests on them," Hermione said.

"We can get the Pendragon and Emrys crests on it too, it'll completely freak out Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Maybe we can get Madam Mulkin to put the merged crest from our rings on them, that way all the houses are shown," Hermione said, "And we can make the crests only visible to the old fool to make him think that he is going crazy."

"This is going to be amazing," Harry said excitedly as they walked into Madam Mulkins.

"Why hello there, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger what can I do for you two today?" Mulkin asked.

"We would like new dress robes," Harry said, "and school robes please."

"Our dress robes need a certain crest on it that you have to," Hermione continued.

"Swear never to tell anyone...," Harry said.

"Or show anyone," Hermione finished.

"Of course my customers are my top priority," Mulkin said with a smile, "What colour would you like them?"

"Black," Harry and Hermione both said.

"Oh and an emerald green trim to match Harry's eyes," Hermione said.

"Okay come this way so I can take both of your measurements," Mulkin said leading the couple to the back of the store.

It didn't take long but soon Harry and Hermione were heading out of Madam Mulkins, with a request to return in three hours to pick up their new dress robes and new Hogwarts robes for that school year.

"Where to next my love?" Harry asked.

"How about we get our school supplies for this year," Hermione suggested.

"We can buy new trunks so no one can get in them," Harry said, "And it can have enough compartments for all the books in Flourish and Blotts."

"But Harry that'll cost too much," Hermione said, "Good well made trunks cost a small fortune."

"Well no worries because I have about seven big fortunes, and enough money for generations to live on," Harry said, "And if I can't spend it on you who can I spend it on?"

"Fine, but you better not spend too much," Hermione said reluctantly.

Harry laughed and shook his head playfully as they walked into the little trunk shop that was off to the corner of the alley.

"Hello Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?" The salesman asked.

"I'd like to buy two of the best trunks you have, with large compartments and locking charms, so no one but ourselves can get into them," Harry said.

"Well we have this one here," The salesman said pointing to a trunk, "It said seven compartment that can be enlarged on command, it was an apartment, locking charms that only allow you after you initially lock it with blood, and it can be shrunk."

"We'll take it," Harry said, "Two of them if possible."

"Absolutely," The salesman said, "They are pretty expensive I hope you are okay with that Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, its okay, money doesn't matter," Harry said Harry dug into his bag and pulled out two hand fulls of galleons, giving them to the salesman, "This should cover them."

The salesman nodded graciously shrinking the trunk and handed it to Harry. In the place of the first trunk another appeared, the salesman shrunk and handed that one to Hermione.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said.

"No thank you," The salesman said as they left.

Over the next hour, Harry and Hermione went around Diagon Alley buying all their school supplies; the last shop they went to was Flourish and Blotts.

"Harry," Hermione said with her arm out to stop Harry from walking farther, they were walking down one of the many book isles when Hermione spotted someone they had been avoiding, "Weasley."

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled spotting them and was now heading their way.

 _'Crap, we've been sighted,'_ Harry thought.

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you two," Ron said, "Mom's been frantic."

"Here," Was all Hermione said.

"Well come on, we've got to find the others," Ron said as he went to grab Hermione's hand, but she pulled away, "What's wrong Hermy?"

"Don't call me that," Hermione said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" Ron asked looking between his two 'friends'.

 _'Let's go Hermione, we don't want them to be suspicious until we can get proof of what they're doing,'_ Harry thought.

"Let's go," Harry said avoiding the question as they followed Ron.

 _'We'll have to come back for the books later,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Defiantly,'_ Hermione agreed.

"Mom!" Ron yelled as they walked out of the store, he waved to his mom as they trio approached. Ginny, Fred, and George were with her.

"Oh, Harry, we've been so worried," Molly Weasley said pulling Harry into a tight bear hug, she pulled away and said, "Where have you been? We have to get you somewhere safe dear. Dumbledore said to bring you to the burrow."

"We're fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said taking a step back from the old witch and towards his wife. He took a hold of her hand, but held them behind their backs so the Weasleys couldn't see.

"We should get Hermione back to her parents, you probably want to see them," Molly said.

"No it's okay, I'll come with you to the burrow," Hermione said.

"Your parents must be worried dear; you should go home and spend time with them until school starts back up again," Molly said.

"My parents are on a business trip and won't be back until long after school starts up again," Hermione hissed not liking Molly at the moment. Hermione could clearly tell that Molly was trying to separate her and Harry so she could bring closer Harry and Ginny.

 _'Calm Love,'_ Harry thought forcing his love through their bond. Hermione instantly relaxed, losing her tight grip on Harry's hand.

"Oh, alright dear, we better get going," Molly said leading the group towards the Leaky Cauldron exit.

"Look Fred," George whispered to his twin as they walked behind the new married couple.

"I see it George," Fred whispered back, "Our favourite couple are finally together."

"Um, Mom," Ron said trying to get his mothers attention.

"Yes dear?" Molly asked.

"Can we get some ice cream while we're here?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't any money," Molly said as she looked at Harry.

 _'She wants you to buy the ice cream,'_ Hermione thought, _'Maybe we should so they don't suspect anything.'_

 _'Okay,'_ Harry though before saying, "I'll buy it Mrs. Weasley."

"No you don't have to do that dear," Molly said trying to be humble.

"It'll be my pleasure, be sides I have more money than I could ever spend anyways," Harry said, a glint of jealousy was in Ron's eyes. Harry smirked, Malfoy-like, to himself.

"It's up to you," Molly said as they walked into the ice cream parlour.

"Hello, how may I help you lot?" Florean Fortescue asked.

Everyone told the old man what they wanted; Hermione got a double scoop of strawberry, Harry got a double scoop of mint chocolate, and of course Ron ordered the biggest sundae on the menu.

The Weasleys sat at one table, and Harry and Hermione sat on stools at the counter.

A girl about their age was sitting alone at the counter so Harry and Hermione sat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Hermione, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Violet," The little girl said nervously.

 _'Harry before we left your parents, you mom told me to look for a Violet,'_ Hermione thought.

 _'Maybe, it's her,'_ Harry thought then said, "Nice to meet you Violet. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Violet nodded, "I'm a year younger then you guys and in Slytherin."

"Cool," Hermione said.

"You guys don't care that I'm in Slytherin?" Violet asked.

"No, why would we?" Hermione asked.

"Well you guys are Gryffindors, and part of the golden trio at that," Violet said.

"Golden trio?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you two and Ron Weasley are the 'Golden Trio'," Violet said, "Everyone at school knows that."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Weird."

"So are you here to get your school supplies?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"No, I got those already, I just have nothing better to do so I hang around here. Sometimes I help out Florean with the shop and he gives me free ice cream," Violet said.

"That's cool, he help me with my history of magic homework in third year, he's a nice man," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione talked with Violet until they were finished with their ice cream cones.

"Harry, Hermione we better get going," Ron said walking up to them, "Who is this?" He asked a little harshly.

Hermione glared at him, "Be nice Ronald," She said, "This is our new friend Violet she's a year younger than us."

"But she's a Slytherin," Ron said obviously seeing Violet around school.

"So," Hermione said.

"She's evil like Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Not all Slytherins are evil Ron, Violet is actually nice," Harry said calmly even though Ron was starting to get on his nerves.

"And for your information Weasley," Violet said, "Malfoy isn't evil, his father is. I'll talk to you guys later, I can't stand to be around ignorant prats."

"See she's evil, so is Malfoy!"Ron said as his face started to match his hair.

"Ron enough let's just go," Harry said forcing his 'friend' out of the parlour.

"Mrs. Weasley Harry and I have to pick up our new robes from Madam Mulkins is it okay if we meet you in five minutes?" Hermione asked remembering the special robes they bought a couple hours ago.

"Alright go on kids, we're flooing from the Leaky Cauldron so meet us there," Molly said leading the kids out of Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione rushed off to get their robes, a few minutes later they were in the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys.

"Hello Tom," Harry said as he and Hermione politely waved to him. Harry and Hermione were the first to floo to the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The Burrow**

That afternoon, Harry and Hermione were alone in the trees behind the burrow; out of sight.

Harry said leaning against a tree with Hermione sitting in his arms, between his legs, she had her back to him and her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Harry said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I love you too," She said, "Harry?"

"Uhm?" He hummed.

"What are we going to do? With the Weasleys and Dumbledore I mean," She asked.

"For now we wait, there isn't anything we can do until we know who we can and can't trust," Harry said.

"I hate this, I hate not knowing who we can trust," Hermione huffed, "It's like we're losing everyone."

"We won't lose each other Love, for as long as I live I will be by your side, no matter how long that is," Harry said, "But Hermione if I die..."

"No Harry," Hermione said sifting in his arms to get a better look at his face, "You are not going to die."

"But Hermione..."

"No Harry, you will not die, you will not leave me alone in this world," Hermione said as she started to tear up at the thought of the love of her life dying.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," Harry said gently pulling her into his chest; he rubbed circles into Hermione's back as she cried and continued to do so until Hermione calmed down.

"We'll make it through this," Hermione whispered shifting in Harry's arms again, "Who's that?" Hermione asked pointing to someone who was walking in their direction.

The couple got up off the ground.

"Luna?" Harry said unsure.

As the person got closer it was indeed Luna Lovegood.

"Hello you two," Luna said in a day dreamy voice, "What are you doing all the way out here and not with the others."

"Um, we were um," Harry stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your together," Luna said, "Congratulations by the way; you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Hermione said unsure on a response.

"Actually, Neville and I have started dating too, he is at my home right now," Luna said.

"Really good for you guys," Hermione said.

"You want to come see him?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna but we better join the others before Mrs. Weasley sends a search party for us," Harry said.

"We'd love you see you two, how about tomorrow?" Hermione asked, "I'll owl you."

"Okay, bye guys," Luna said.

"I have a feeling we can trust her," Harry said.

"I have the same feeling," Hermione said, "Neville too."

Harry nodded as the two headed back to the burrow.

They were bombarded with not only the smell of dinner but also Molly.

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked.

"Exploring," Harry said not wanting to have a conversation with her.

"You could have been seriously hurt," Molly said looking only Harry over.

"We're fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said shrugging the woman off him, "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, now go eat it's all on the table," Molly said.

Harry and Hermione joined the few members of the Weasley members that were home at the table where an assortment of foods were.

"Harry, sit beside me," Ginny said patting the chair beside her.

"There's a spot here Hermione," Ron said between mouthfuls of food, pointing to the chair beside him.

Ginny and Ron were sitting across the table from one another.

 _'It's okay Harry, sit,'_ Hermione thought

 _'Be careful 'Mione,'_ Harry replied.

They sat in their seats and started to put food on their plate.

 _'Harry my family ring is vibrating,'_ Hermione thought fearful.

 _'I know, mine too. It probably means there is some sort of potion in the food,'_ Harry replied calmly, _'There has to be something without the potion in it.'_

 _'Probably the food the other Weasleys are eating,'_ Hermione thought moving her ringed hand over some of the dishes without the Weasleys knowing what's going on, _'It seems they only put it in our favourite food, probably because we'd most likely eat them.'_

 _'Right as always Love,'_ Harry thought with pride.

After figuring out which food was laced with potion, Harry and Hermione made sure to not eat it; even though their bond will cancel out most of the effects they don't want to take any chances.

When dessert was served Ginny finally spoke up about the fact Harry wasn't eating his favourite foods, "No butter tarts Harry?" Ginny asked, "I told Mom they're your favourite."

"They are my favourite Ginny, I'm just not in the mood for them at the moment," Harry said.

"Alright dear, I'll save you some for later," Molly said with a flick of her wand four tarts vanished, "They are on the counter for when you want them dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, even though he wasn't grateful, "Do you mind if I head to bed I'm kind of tired?"

"No not at all dear, you know where Ron's room is," Mrs. Weasley said, "We're heading to headquarters tomorrow at 3 pm."

"I'm going to head up to bed too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione dear," Molly said.

After the couple walked up the stairs a barn owl flew through the window with a letter attached to its leg.

Harry gently untied the letter from the owl as Hermione pet it.

"It's from Gringotts," Harry said reading the neat writing that was on the envelope.

Hermione looked down the hallway towards the stairs and said, "Let's go into Ron's room to read it."

Harry nodded as they walked into Ron's Chudley Cannons decorated room, he open the letter and read it out loud, "Dear Lord and Lady Potter,  
We have a date to read the final will and testaments of James and Lily Potter. Tomorrow at 10 am, if this time is no good please send and owl as soon as you can.  
I look forward to your reply, Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Diagon Alley Branch.

Do you think we can sneak out and be back in time to leave for headquarters?" Harry asked after reading the whole letter.

"I think so, we'll have to sneak out before anyone wakes up, like 6 am; we can get breakfast, get our books and such before hand," Hermione answered, she kissed his cheek then yawned, "I got to go to sleep I'm exhausted."

"Night Love," Harry said crawling into the bed he was going to sleep in.

"Night," Hermione said closing the door behind her.

 _'I love you,'_ Harry thought.

 _'I love you too.'_

The next morning at 5:30 am, Harry awoke to someone's lips pressed to his.

 _'Harry, it's time to wake up Love,'_ Hermione thought kissing Harry again.

"I don't want to," Harry groaned out loud.

 _'Sh Harry, I know you won't wake Ron but I don't want to take any chances of us getting caught,'_ Hermione thought, _'I left a note downstairs in case anyone wakes up and finds us missing. I wrote that we went for a walk on the grounds and we'd be back before we have to leave for Grimmauld Place.'_

 _'Okay,'_ Harry thought as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his vision.

Hermione leaned over to the table, grabbed Harry's glasses, and handed them to the blind teen.

 _'Thanks,'_ Harry thought, _'We should get ready, Mrs. Weasley could be up soon.'_

 _'Wear your new dress robes,'_ Hermione thought as she went back to Ginny's room to change, _'We can't floo so we'll have to take the Knight Bus.'_

10 minutes later Harry and Hermione boarded the purple, triple-decker Knight Bus. They were wearing their new black robes with the hidden crest on them, they decided against showing Dumbledore the crests today, under that they had white button up shirts and black pants. Harry's hair was pointing up in all directions while Hermione's was in bushy waves on her shoulders.

"Were to?" Stan, the bus conductor, asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London, please," Hermione said giving the man enough money for herself and Harry to board.

Harry led the way to a seat, he sat first and Hermione sat on his lap.

"Hold on tight," Harry said just as the bus began to moved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Wasting Time and the Wills**

Harry and Hermione had over an hour until Diagon Alley's shops open, so they explored the nearby streets until they found a little diner to have breakfast in.

"Order whatever you want, it's all on me," Harry said, "Well technically on you too... 'cause you know... what's mine is yours and all," Harry became flustered and he blushed.

"You're too cute," Hermione said smiling, she opened her menu and was looking through the breakfast foods, the waitress came over and waited, "Okay, I know what I want. Two eggs, two sausages, bacon and toast with a cup of orange juice and a coffee."

"Really, hmm," Harry said looking through the menu, "I'll get the same thing but with apple juice instead of orange."

"White, brown, or rye bread?" The waitress asked.

"Rye please," Hermione said.

"Same," Harry agreed.

"Alright I'll be back in a moment with your drinks," The waitress smiled at Harry flirtatiously.

 _'I don't like the way she looked at you Harry,'_ Hermione thought a little jealous.

 _'What?'_ Harry though oblivious to the waitress' expression.

Hermione shook her head and giggle, _'Nothing, she was just starring down my husband like he is a slab of man meat."_

 _'Husband, I can get use to that,'_ Harry though in a day dreamy voice that could rival Luna Lovegood.

At 9:59 am exactly Harry and Hermione walked into Gringotts with food in their bellies, a pile of new books shrunken in their pockets, and bright smiles on their faces.

"Ah, good morning Lord and Lady Potter, may the blood of your enemies flow and may the gold you keep grow," Griphook greeted the duo.

"Good morning Griphook," Hermione said.

"And may your endeavours be successful and may you live to see the fall of your foes," Harry said with a smile.

"Very good Harry, come this way director Ragnok is waiting for you with the others," Griphook said.

Griphook led Harry and Hermione into the same room they were in last time.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione," Ragnok greeted them, "Have a seat and we'll get started.

Ragnok's desk was no longer in the room, instead was something like a muggle conference table surrounded by chairs; in those chairs sat Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia Bones, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore and all of the Weasley family.

 _'Crap,'_ Harry thought upon seeing the old wizard and the group of red heads.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It is my parents will right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Ragnok said.

"I guess that is why I am here Mrs. Weasley," Harry growled.

"So we are gathered here today for reading of the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter," Ragnok said, "Before we begin it has come to my attention that young Harry Potter didn't want to come."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Dumbledore gave me a letter," Ragnok said handing Harry the letter written in a hand writing that was clearly not his, but at the same time was. If you didn't see Harry's hand writing almost every day it could easily pass as his messy writing.

"That's not my writing," Harry said passing the letter back to the goblin.

"I'm sorry Harry; I thought you didn't want to come as I know it is painful to know your parents aren't here with us anymore. I'm sorry my boy, I thought it was the right decision at the time," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah whatever," Harry muttered under his breath, "Carry on, good goblin."

"Yes M'Lord," Ragnok said on purpose, he was trying to infuriate a certain on manipulative wizard.

"M'Lord?" Ron asked, "What is he talking about Harry?"

"I've taken my Lordship," Harry stated not wanting to get into it at the moment, "Continue."

"We are here to read the last will and testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter," Ragnok said, "Due to the freezing of the will by one Albus Dumbledore we have been unable to read it until the current Lord Potter said so."

Remus stood up furiously, "Albus what is he talking about? You freezing James and Lily's will."

"I did what I did for the greater good, Remus, you must understand," Albus said.

"Can we have this discussion another time?" Harry asked, "I'd like to know what else Dumbledore kept from me."

Ragnok nodded before continuing, "I, Lord James Potter, being of sound and disposing mind, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my Last Will and Testament, revoking all pervious will and codicils made by me.

Now that all the legal things are over, I'd like to apologize to all who are present. I'm sorry that I am no longer with you.

My son, Harry James Potter, is to be placed with their father at the time of my death, if Lily is unavailable to raise him for any reason he is to be placed with these people in this order; Sirus Black, Alice, Frank, and/or Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Andromeda, and/or Ted Tonks, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall and Lastly Xeno Lovegood. Under no circumstance is Harry to be place with Petunia, and/ or Vernon Dursley, Molly Weasley, and lastly Albus Dumbledore.

To Remus Lupin, I leave 250,000 galleons and my property in Manchester. I also leave the advice of follow your heart my dear friend, don't let your 'furry little problem' get in the way of your true happiness.

To Sirus Black, I leave 50,000 galleons because we all know you have a lot already, and my properties in Dublin and Amsterdam. My advice to you is to never grow, and take care of my family. You and Remus are the brothers I always wanted.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 150,000 galleons, and hopes you live a good, long and happy life. You have been a good friend to Lily and I.

To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave 100,000 galleons each. Raise your boy well; and Alice be the best godmother to my son that you can possibly be.

To Augusta, I leave the little cottage on the beach, you know where it is. Go enjoy yourself old lady... haha you can't get me for calling you old lady. Anyways good luck to you and may you spend the rest of your days alongside the beach sipping martinis.

To Neville Longbottom, I leave 50,000 galleons. Be the bestest friend to my son, like you have been for the last year of your lives.

To Amelia Bones, I leave 50,000 galleons and thanks for being there for Sirus. I know he must be having a hard time with my death.

To the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore, I leave 1 knut each. If I could give you any less I would, as it was the only way for you to be here. You are not to have contact with my family. I've had enough of you manipulative ways Albus Dumbledore, and the Weasleys you are nothing but pawns to Dumbledore's manipulative plans. P.S. Arthur you are on love potions.

To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave 1 million galleons, Potter manor and lordship, and finally my copies of the maunders books, my school books and notes. I'm sorry that I never got to see you grow up my son, I love you with all my heart and wish you the best of luck in your life, may you find love and happiness.

To the love of my life, Lily Potter nee Evans, I leave the rest of my belongings. I love you and I am so sorry that I have left you in this horrible world. I cannot say how much I love you and I hope you can move on.

I regretfully say if any of these people are no longer living at the time of my death all inheritance is to be split between my son and my wife."

After a few minutes Ragnok said, "Shall we continue?"

"Please," Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I, Lady Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound and disposing mind, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my Last Will and Testament, revoking all pervious will and codicils made by me.

My son, Harry James Potter, is to be placed with their father at the time of my death, if James is unavailable to raise him for any reason he is to be placed with these people in this order; Sirus Black, Alice, Frank, and/or Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Andromeda, and/or Ted Tonks, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall and Lastly Xeno Lovegood. Under no circumstance is Harry to be place with Petunia, and/ or Vernon Dursley, Molly Weasley, and lastly Albus Dumbledore.

I don't have many things but I wish all that are present good luck in their lives.

To My son, Harry, I give you my school books and notes, my favourite necklace, and my engagement ring.

To My friends, I wish I could give you more but here it goes.

To Remus Lupin, I leave you 500 galleons, be good to yourself; you are a great man.

To Sirus Black, I leave 100 galleons and wish for you to grow up and for you to ask her already.

To Amelia Bones, I leave 250 galleons and my emerald necklace. Thank you my friend, may you live a long and happy life. Just wait he'll ask.

To Alice and Frank, I leave 250 galleons each. Raise that son of yours to be a great man. I love you both dearly.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave a roll of parchment. You manipulative bastard, stay out of people's lives.

To James Potter, my husband, the love of my life; I leave you my love, and the rest of my belongings.

If any of those who are listed above are dead at the time of my death their inheritance is to be split equally among my husband and son.

If James and I were sold out to Voldemort it is important to know that our secret keeper was one Peter Pettigrew and NOT Sirus Black."

"It wasn't Sirus?!" Amelia asked.

"No it wasn't," Hermione said calmly, "Peter Pettigrew cut off his finger and escaped by turning into his animagus form, a rat, he had been living with the Weasley family for twelve years as their pet rat 'Scabbers'."

"And how would you know this young lady?" Augusta asked.

"When Sirus escaped from Azkaban he wasn't after Harry he was after Pettigrew. He came to Hogwarts to find the rat," Hermione said, "Pettigrew escaped."

"Maim, is that enough evidence to free Sirus?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Amelia said standing up wand in hand, "I, Amelia Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, here by end all man hunts, and searches as he never committed any crimes... There he is now a free man, magical posts have been posted in news places and the ministry."

"Sirus Black is a free man," Remus said quietly with a smile.

"Not possible," Dumbledore whispered to himself, before saying to Harry, "Harry you must return to your relatives as soon as possible, if people are to know of Sirus' innocence they may come to Grimmauld Place being it was once the black family home."

"No," Harry said standing up with Hermione following suit, "Is that all Ragnok?"

"Here is a list of properties you own only you can see them, all you have to do is state the street name and the list will take you there as it is a multi-portkey," Ragnok said then his eyes flickered to Hermione meaning she could read them too, "That is all."

Harry nodded with a bow to the goblin before he left the room with Hermione trailing closely behind him.

In the main hall of Gringotts, Dumbledore finally caught up with the couple.

"Harry, my boy, wait a moment," Dumbledore called.

The teens turned to face the old manipulative wizard and Hermione said, "May we help you professor?"

"Harry, my boy, you must go back for your own protection," Dumbledore said.

"I said I wasn't going back professor," Harry said.

"But Harry, you need to be safe," He pleaded.

"You know I am not safe in that house professor, I may be safe for deatheaters, but not my uncle and you know that," Harry said.

"Professor you have no say in where Harry stays during the summer, you are the headmaster not his guardian," Hermione said.

"Stay out of this Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "Harry you must trust me you're in grave danger."

"What else is new," Harry said.

The conversation was drawing an audience of goblins and wizards alike.

"Since the rise of Voldemort at the end of the tournament the danger you are in has raised greatly," Dumbledore said.

"And you think locking me up at my relatives is going to help Dumbledore, well you're greatly mistaken," Harry said.

With that Harry and Hermione walked out of Gringotts and towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in hopes that Violet is there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Draco Malfoy**

"Hey guys," Violet greeted Harry and Hermione walk in. She just placed a large sundae in front of a customer. Violet was wearing muggle clothes, blue jeans, a purple button up blouse, and white sneakers; she also wore a black apron tied around her waist. Violet's brown hair was half up, half down in curls down her back; her blue eyes were also hidden behind a pair of black, thick framed glasses.

"Hey Violet," Hermione said.

"How have you been?" Harry asked as He and Hermione sat down at one of the tables near the window.

"I've been good," Violet said pulling out her muggle note pad and pen, "So what can I get you?"

"One banana split please," Hermione said, "With two spoons."

"Alright coming right up," Violet said with a smile as she pushing up her glasses with her pen. Violet went behind the counter and made their banana split, returning two minutes later to place it on Harry and Hermione's table, "Mind if I sit, I'm done for today?"

"No not at all," Hermione said.

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley today?" Violet asked pulling an extra chair from another table up beside Harry.

"My parents will was read today," Harry said.

Violet looked down at her hands, "I know it's been a while since they passed, but I am sorry for your loss. I know what it's like growing up without parents."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my parents left me outside the ice cream parlour actually Florean raised me," Violet said.

"Oh, I never knew that," Hermione said.

"Yeah well, it's never been exactly public knowledge," Violet said.

"Have you ever wondered who your parents are?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sometimes I do, but what does it really matter, I mean they left me outside an ice cream shop in the middle of the night. Clearly they never wanted me," Violet said.

"Well if you ever are curious, Gringotts can do a parental test," Hermione said.

"Cool," Violet said, "Do you guys have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Harry shrugged the said, "No."

"Well you know how I told you yesterday Draco wasn't that bad?" Violet asked and the duo nodded, "Well I am supposed to meet with him, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to you know, mend the burning bridges between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Hermione said.

"Draco isn't bad I swear, he only acts the way he does because his father told him to, or Lucius would kill his mother," Violet said.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked and Violet nodded.

"Fine we'll go, but if he says one thing bad about Hermione I'm cutting off his tongue," Harry threatened.

"Okay, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything bad," Violet said with a bright smile.

After Harry and Hermione were done eating their sundae, Violet led them out of the parlour and into a dark alley.

"Drake? Draco, are you here?" Violet called out into the darkness, "Harry and Hermione are with me."

"Vi?" A voice came from the darkness.

"Yeah," Violet said.

Draco stepped out from the darkness, his right eye was swollen shut with a massive bruise around it, his lip was split, and he was clutching his left arm to his chest.

"Oh my god, Draco, what did he do to you?" Violet asked worriedly as she ran up to the blond Slytherin.

"He wants me to take the mark Vi, he wants me to join Voldemort," Draco said, his voice cracking.

Violet pulled him into her arms and Draco buried his face into her neck.

"If I don't he'll kill her," Draco said.

"We'll help," Hermione said taking a step forward.

"What?" Draco said lifting his head up off Violet's shoulder as her looked at Hermione, "Why would you help me? All I have done is make your life a living hell."

"Because I forgive you, and right now you need help," Hermione said.

"I'm in too," Harry said taking a step forward so he was standing beside his wife, "We can get your mother away from your father."

"Where is she going to go? If mother leaves father, he'll know I had something to do with it," Draco said.

"You and your mother can move into one of the Potter properties until you get on your feet," Harry said.

"He'll still come after us thought," Draco said worriedly.

"Harry can take you and your mother under the protection of the house of Potter, we can change your last name if you no longer want to be a Malfoy," Hermione said.

"If we show you two something you have to promise not to tell anyone," Harry said.

"I promise," Violet said and all three of them turned to face Draco.

Draco nodded, "I Draco Malfoy, promise on my life and magic," He said with his wand pointed up. I little white light appeared, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You didn't have to do that Mal—Draco," Harry said.

"Well after how I've treated you I feel like I did," Draco said sliding his wand into his robe's pocket.

Harry looked at Hermione as the crests slowly appeared on their robes and their rings appeared on their fingers, including wedding rings.

"You're married?" Violet asked.

"Soul bound actually," Hermione said.

"What family crest is that?" Draco asked as he squinted his good eye trying to get a better look.

"It is a few house crest merged together," Hermione said.

"Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emrys, and Pendragon," Harry said, "We can also bring you under the protection of any of these houses, but that'll need to be kept a secret."

"We'd rather use our marriage, emancipation, and houses as a secret weapon," Hermione finished.

"For now we'll publicly take you and your mother as Potters," Harry said.

"Thank you," Draco said.

"No problem, we've all been through a lot and it helps to have someone there to help," Harry said.

 _'There is a potions store, maybe we can buy him some healing potions,'_ Hermione thought.

 _'Okay, plus it is always good to have a few on hand,'_ Harry thought back.

"Violet can you stay here with Draco? Hermione and I are going to run to one of the stores to get healing potions," Harry asked.

Violet nodded as she checked over Draco for some serious injuries.

"You okay?" Violet asked with her hands on both sides of Draco's face as she tried to look into his eye.

"Better now that you're here and my mother can get away from that monster," Draco said.

"You have to be more careful," Violet said with worry spread across her face.

"I'm sorry Vi," Draco said placing a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Violet said placing her head on Draco's chest, carefully in case he was hurt there, "Don't ever leave me."

"Never," Draco mumbled placing a kiss on top of her head he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Maybe now that you're getting away from your father we can be an actual couple," Violet said.

Draco pulled away slightly so he could look his in the eyes, "I don't know Violet what if someone comes after you?"

"Then we deal with it... together," Violet said snuggling back into his chest.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione returned later with the potions they need to heal Draco, plus a few extras just in case.

"We'll go to one of my properties and get you all healed up, then when you're ready we'll get you mother," Harry said pulling the list of properties from his robes pocket, "How about America?"

"Sounds good," Violet said with her hand in Draco's.

Hermione took a hold of Harry's hand and Violet gripped his upper arm.

"Prescott Street," Harry said and they were whisked away.

They arrived in a pile in front of a large Victorian styled home. The outer walls were red with white accents and windows; the front door was a brown double door with coloured glass. The roof was a dark grey colour. The front grass was mowed and there was a neat, weeded flower bed that lined the wide cement stair case leading to the front door.

"1329 Prescott," Hermione said as she walked up the stair towards the door, "What city are we in?"

"San Francisco," Harry said as he helped Draco up, the sun was just rising as it was close too 6:30 am due to the time zone change.

The three others followed Hermione up the stairs.

"What if it's locked?" Violet asked.

Harry shrugged as he reached for the door handle and the door opened, "I guess this is what happens."

"Have your wands ready in case anyone is in here," Hermione said pulling her wand out of her robes pocket.

Harry and Hermione went around the house to see if anyone was there as Violet helped Draco sit on the couch in the living room so he could take the potions. After the three potions were consumed, Draco's bruises slowly disappeared and he could once again open his eye.

"There you go love, feeling better?" Violet asked.

"Much, though my arm still hurts a little bit," Draco said.

"Well it was broken in two places," Violet said in a sarcastic tone, "Just give it a few minutes, you'll be just fine."

"We're clear," Harry said with a huff as he entered the living room, Hermione arrived shortly after.

"It seems like no one is here," Hermione said, "I'm going to check the kitchen to see if there is any food, while the potions take effect."

Hermione left.

"So we need a plan," Harry said.

"Well my father has a Death Eater meeting tonight, so we can either sneak my mother out when he isn't noticing or we have to go late at night when my father is sleeping," Draco said, hissing every time he said father.

"What usually happens during the meetings?" Harry asked.

"Well the sit at the long table and listen to Voldemort ramble and occasionally curse someone, but after Voldemort leaves some of the Death Eaters stay behind and chat in my father's," Draco said, "That is when we'd have to get my mother out of there because she doesn't go in with them."

"Okay, we'll go then," Harry said.

"Do we have a plan?" Hermione said walking in with glasses of ice water and peanut butter sandwiches on a tray, "There wasn't much in there, and this stuff was under a preserve charm."

"The plan is to go to Malfoy manor after the Death Eater meeting," Harry said.

"After a Death Eater meeting are you insane, the place will be crawling with them," Hermione said.

"No there won't be, a few of them stay after but the go to my father's study to strategize their next attack," Draco explain, "My other won't be in the room with them, she is usually in her private quarters at that point in time."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Violet asked.

Draco shook his head no and said, "But it is the safest way, for us and my mother."

"Okay, what time is the meeting over?" Hermione asked.

"About 8 o'clock," Draco answered, "So we should be there at about 9."

"Okay," Harry said, "What do we do for the time being?"

"Well I saw a pool in the back yard, want to go swimming?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Violet said.

"I'm in," Harry said.

"What about swimsuits?" Draco asked.

"Transfigure your underwear," Hermione said simply.

"Duh," Violet giggled as she and Hermione headed out to the back where the pool is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Malfoy Manor then back to Gringotts**

After spending a couple hours in the pool, the four teens ate lunch on the back porch before sun tanning for the rest of the time.

"Guys," Violet said getting their attention, "It's time."

It was almost 1 pm in San Francisco making it close to 9 pm in London.

"Get dressed and meet back out front in five," Harry said and the other three nodded.

Like said, the four teens met outside the house to travel back to the United Kingdom.

"So how do we do his?" Hermione asked.

"Let me see," Harry said looking at the page, "We can either go to another one of my properties or go back to where we came in Diagon Alley."

"But how will we get to the manor from there?" Violet asked.

"I would call a house elf but then my father would be informed of our presence," Draco said.

"House elf," Harry whispered to himself, "Would any other house elf be detected in the wards?"

"Not that I know of," Draco said.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled and the little elf appeared with a slight pop.

"Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked.

"Can you get us four in and out of Malfoy manor safely, we need to retrieve Draco's mom," Harry said.

"Missy Cissy?" The little elf asked and Harry nodded, "Wouldn't it be safer if Dobby just popped in himself to get Missy Cissy?"

"No you can't go alone," Draco said, "If my father sees you he'll kill you."

"Oh young Master Draco, Dobby thinks it is so kind of you to worry but I's be fine," Dobby said.

"We need to go with you Dobby no questions," Hermione said, "We can't let you get hurt."

"But what if one of yous gets hurt?" Dobby asked.

"We'll be fine as long as we're together," Draco said, "If needed I could distract my father."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Violet said.

"Okay," Harry said gaining their attention, "We should have discussed this earlier because it's five after nine now."

"Oh, we got to go," Draco said as they all held a part of Dobby so they could pop into Malfoy manor.

Two seconds later the fourteens and one house elf were in an empty room of Draco's family home.

"Follow me," Draco said holding his hand out to Violet who took it with a smile.

Draco led them out into the hallway and towards where he knew his mother would be.

"Where is that son of yours Lucius?" They heard a snake like voice that could only belong to one snake like person, hiss, "Any process with him?"

"Shh," Draco hushed them as the two men they were trying to avoid were in the room in front of them; the room they had to get through to get Narcissa Malfoy. The group inched forward to watch the scene unfold.

"Yes My Lord, he is around here somewhere My Lord," Lucius answered with a nervous laugh.

"And what bout that girl he is always hanging around with," Voldemort said.

"Violet McAdams?" Lucius asked with a raise of his blond eyebrow.

"Yes, that's her name, any process with her?" Voldemort asked.

"Not yet My Lord," Lucius said bowing slightly before continuing, "but Draco and the girl grow closer each day, I believe they may have started dating."

"How would he know that?" Violet asked.

Draco hushed her.

"Who's there?" Lucius asked.

"Crap," Draco said to himself before whispering to the others, "Go get my mother."

"I'm not leaving you," Violet said.

"Take her go," Draco said gently pushing Violet to the others.

Dobby popped away taking Harry, Hermione and Violet with him.

"It's just me father," Draco said stepping out of the hallway with his head bowed, "I am sorry to interrupt, I believed your meeting was already over."

"You stupid boy," Lucius hissed stepping towards his son.

"Lucius enough, young Draco step forward," Voldemort said.

Draco shakily stepped forward raising his head slightly to look at the dark lord. He had his hands behind his back and one hand on his wand in case he needed it.

"Are you interested in joining me Draco?" Voldemort asked.

Draco not knowing what to say just gave to self proclaimed lord a small nod.

"That's a good boy, and what about Violet is she pure of blood?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm not sure My Lord, she was born to wizards as she was left outside a shop in Diagon Alley, but pureblood I am not sure," Draco said, "But she does have the power and knowledge of a pureblood My Lord."

Voldemort nodded and said, "Would she join you at my side?"

"She would," Draco said.

"Bring her here tomorrow at this time and you will join my ranks," Voldemort said.

"But My Lord he is only fifteen." Lucius said.

"Quiet!"Voldemort yelled, "I did not ask you to speak, crucio!"

Lucius withered to the ground in pain.

Voldemort turned to Draco, "I will see you and the girl tomorrow; you are dismissed."

Draco nodded as he took short, fast strides towards his mother's personal chambers.

Once he opened the door Draco was ambushed by a very anger Violet.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Draco Malfoy!" Violet whispered/yelled slapping Draco over the head before enveloping him in her arms, "Never scare me like that again."

"We have to go," Draco said.

Violet nodded holding on to Draco's right hand with her left hand and his upper right arm with her right hand.

"I already packed some of my stuff," Narcissa said as she picked up a matchbox sized trunk.

"Same place?" Harry asked pulling out the parchment with his properties, everyone nodded before he said, "Hold on."

With a tug they all arrived back on Prescott Street in San Francisco, California. It was now close to 2:30 pm their time.

"Welcome to my home," Harry said, "There are three rooms upstairs plus an attic and a basement you can chose which one you'd like to make your room, but there isn't any furniture in them so we'd have to go shopping. Since it is my house it is all on me."

 _'I'm staying with you right?'_ Hermione thought a little worried.

 _"Of course, Love, you are my wife so you aren't sleeping anywhere else except by my side,'_ Harry thought kissing her temple.

Violet looked back at the couple, since they were just standing there and the others have started to head inside. Draco stopped to see what his girlfriend was looking at.

"I wonder if they can talk to each other telepathically like we can," Violet said to Draco who just shrugged.

"You can talk to each other telepathically?" Hermione asked over hearing Violet.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked.

"We can only do that because we are soul bound," Hermione said.

"Soul bound?" Narcissa asked, "You think they are too."

"They'd have to be if they can talk telepathically," Harry said.

"Would you three like to clue us in?" Draco asked wondering what was going on.

"Let's do this inside," Narcissa said ushering the teens inside the house.

Once they were all seated in the living room; Hermione and Violet on their perspective partner's laps.

"How long have you two been able to do that?" Harry asked.

"Ever since we first kissed, why?" Violet asked.

"Your soul bonded," Narcissa said.

"Okay you've said that... many times but what does that mean," Draco said.

"We're married," Violet said with her eyes wide, "A soul bond is a rare bond between two magical. Binding their powers, emotions, and physical feelings together to make us stronger; they are so rare the pair is married in the eyes of magic."

"Correct," Narcissa said, "You could also gain a range of abilities along with it."

"When did you two kiss?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"What?" Violet asked.

"About 10:30 yesterday morning, why?" Draco answered.

 _'We need to tell them,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Agreed,'_ Hermione thought.

"We have something we need to say," Hermione said.

"As of yesterday at 10:34 am, Hermione and I are reliving now," Harry said, "We don't know how but the powers that be has sent us back to change the past, well now present, and save all the innocent lives that didn't need to be lost."

"I'm so confused," Violet said leaning back into Draco, "You are saying I am married to Draco and you two are time travellers... you are insane."

"Well time travellers have their past selves in the timeline with them, and well we are our past selves," Hermione said.

"If you don't believe us then we should go to Gringotts, they'll tell you, plus I need to get some money out and converted for the furniture," Harry said.

"Fine, but you can get a debit or a credit card like thing from Gringotts that works in both muggle and magical stores," Violet said.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Director Ragnok will want to talk to you," Harry said.

"You've talked to Director Ragnok?" Narcissa asked surprised, "He never gets involved with Wizard issues."

"Well he sure like us," Harry said, "He wants us to go straight to him if we need to talk to a goblin."

"Dobby, can you take us there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Missy Mione," Dobby said as everyone placed a finger on the little elf and he took them to Diagon alley, once there Dobby popped away.

The five magical headed straight for the goblin-run bank, once inside they went to the goblin teller at the end of the building.

"Hello Griphook," Harry greeted.

"Ah, Lo—Harry, nice to see you; what can I do for you today?" Griphook asked.

"If possible we'd like to talk to the director, we would have owled but we didn't want the chance of them being intercepted," Harry explained.

"I see," Griphook said walking around his table, "Right this way."

Griphook led the group to Ragnok's office.

"It is quit late don't you think Harry," Ragnok said, "I was just about to head home."

"I'm sorry Director Ragnok," Harry said with a bow, "My Friends Violet McAdams and Draco Malfoy are soul bound but do not believe me when I say so."

"Ah, another soul bound couple, how rare of a thing it is, and to have another set born in the same year as another, even more rare," Ragnok said.

"Sorry for interrupting Director, but I am a year younger than everyone else," Violet said.

"Well if I am correct about your parentage as I believe I am, than you have been lied to more than you may have thought," Ragnok said.

"My parentage, what about my parents?" Violet asked.

"Why don't you five sit down and I'll get started," Ragnok said and with a snap of his long goblin fingers five arm chairs appeared and the witches/wizards sat down before Ragnok continued, "I'd like to do a parentage test on you, with you permission of course."

Violet nodded.

With another snap of his fingers a silver bowl appeared with a purple liquid in it and a goblin made knife beside it.

"Place a drop of blood into the bowl," Ragnok instructed.

Violet picked up the knife and put a small cut on the tip of hr right pointer finger; she gently squeezed the cut over the bowl until two drops of blood landed in the purple liquid turning it red. A little puff of grey smoke appeared over the bowl leaving a small slip of parchment floating down into Violets hands.

"Only you can read it," Ragnok said simply, "You may keep the information to yourself or tell your bond mate and friends. Mr. Malfoy will not know what the parchment reads until you tell him yourself as it has something similar to the wizard's Fidelius Charm."

"I was born September 1st 1981 at 12:01 am," Violet said in shock, "I should have been in the same year as you since I would have been 11 before getting on the train."

"Who could have done this?" Draco asked angrily.

"Dumbledore," Harry said, "He must have done something."

"That is a likely possibility Harry, I wish to start a goblin law investigation on him," Ragnok said, "It'll stay quiet until we have enough evidence to arrest the old wizard; what do you say?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I have another question, has anything else other than money gone missing from any of Harry's vaults?"

"With the short time we had last time we didn't have a chance to fully go over your vaults but yes, other than the money Dumbledore has taken almost one billion galleons worth of family heirlooms from the vaults," Ragnok said looking through a folder that was on his desk, "I have been personally looking through your files since the last time you were here and I have found a few very interesting things to share with you, but since it is getting late here is the list of things," Ragnok handed Hermione a thick looking scroll, "As for Draco Malfoy and his new wife we should make another appointment to go through Violet's parentage and what being soul bound entails for you too."

"Director Ragnok before we leave is it possible for us to get a couple of those muggle-like debit cards so we don't have to contently run down to the vaults?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ragnok said rummaging through one of his desk drawers and he pulled out a stack of plastic cards, "How many would you like and which vaults would you like them linked to?"

"I'd like one each for Hermione and I with Potter vaults, and one for Violet, Draco, and Narcissa with the Black vault," Harry said.

"You don't have to do that Harry," Narcissa said.

"You need money Narcissa, beside you're a Black, it's technically your money too," Harry said, "Oh, that reminds me, is there any way to void Narcissa's marriage to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Since you are her head of house and the marriage was one of a contract you can void the contract and take back the dowry," Ragnok said, "All you have to do is proclaim, 'I, Harry James Potter-Black, proclaim the marriage contract between one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and one Lucius Malfoy to be null and void; so mot it be.' and that it all."

Harry nodded before repeating what Ragnok told him to say with wand in hand Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I, Harry James Potter-Black, proclaim the marriage contract between one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and one Lucius Malfoy to be null and void; so mot it be."

"Narcissa Malfoy is no longer, Narcissa Black returns!" Ragnok said happily before he got back down to business, "Do you need any more of these cards?"

"Not at the moment no," Hermione said.

"We are going to need more later for our muggleborn support program which we still have to come back in to get started," Harry said.

"We'll tell you later," Hermione said noticing their friends' faces.

"Director Ragnok, back to what you said about Dumbledore stealing things from my vault is it possible to slowly take them back so he doesn't notice them disappearing?" Harry asked, "I don't want him to know how much we know at the moment."

"That is smart Harry, use your knowledge as power," Ragnok said, "And yes we can slowly recall the heirlooms back into their proper vaults; but what about the money?"

"I say we should wait a little bit longer on that, until we at least establish who we can trust and all," Hermione said, "Is it possible for us to take a copy of the files home with us to look over?"

"Of course," Ragnok said and with a snap of his fingers a miniature stack of folders appeared in front of her, "Just tap them with your wand to make them return to proper size and once more to shrink again."

"Thank you Director, it is getting late we should get going," Harry said.

"Of course, I'll be in touch with all of you for future meetings we have already discussed and more if more information comes up," Ragnok said bidding the group farewell.

Harry pulled out the parchment of his house listing and the five of them returned to 1329 Prescott Street.

That night Draco and Violet were alone in the living room, everyone else went to bed about an hour ago.

"Violet," Draco said scooting towards his wife on the couch, "You haven't said a word to me since earlier... What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Violet asked not looking at the blond beside her.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"About Voldemort," Violet said turning to Draco, "When were you going to tell me about joining Voldemort?"

"I wasn't, I thought ... I don't know what I thought," Draco said, "But I'd never make you join him."

 _'But I am going to, to keep you safe,'_ Draco though accidentally.

"Draco Malfoy you are not!" Violet whisper/yelled trying not to wake anyone.

"Violet, they know who you are, they will come after you," Draco said, "If I don't go they will come to kill you and my mother."

"You are not going alone," Violet said, "If you are going so am I."

"Violet..."

"What time do we have to be there?" Violet asked sternly.

"9 tomorrow night," Draco said with his head down.

Violet enveloped him in a hug, and said, "I love you," into his ear.

The next day at 8:45 pm, Violet and Draco Malfoy were gone not to be seen again until September 1st aboard the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
